kuroshitsuji fallen angel
by tako-noko
Summary: a mysterious girl found on the roadside takes place around the start of season 2
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a dark rainy night and Sebastian and ceil were returning to the manor. The carriage pulled to a quick dangerous stop Ceil opened the door and walked out he was about to start yelling at Sebastian until in the corner of his eye he had saw why they stopped it was a girl on the side of the road she looked to be injured she had dark brown hair with a silver glow in the little light there was on that dark night.

"Sebastian put her in the carriage ceil said" calmly with his back turned with very little interest in the subject disregarding the whole situation Sebastian was reluctant at first but had to listened to his master and the rest of the ride was held in dead silence.

When they reached the manor Sebastian gently placed her in one of the various rooms in the phantomhive estate. The next day the room she was put into the night before was found to be empty when Sebastian entered. Then suddenly the bell rung ceil was calling him to come he had no time to worry about that situation he called for Bardroy, Finnian and Mey-Rin.

You three go find the girl we brought to the house last night "yes sir, Bardroy and Finnian said" while Mey-Rin seemed to be daydreaming. Sebastian asked if she was alright and as he asked her she turned beet red from blushing now go while I tend to the young master then as he began to ascend up the staircase the three servants ran off to find the mysterious girl. They searched for quite some time but in ceil's study he asked what was going on since he heard no dished being shattered or smelled any food being burnt by the clumsy servants.

Young master it seems the girl we found wasn't in her room this morning, I sent the three of them to go and look for her "good when you find her bring her here so we can find out more about this mystery girl ceil said" Oh and also find me something sweet to eat ceil added. "Yes my lord Sebastian replied" with a devious smirk on his face he walked toward the kitchen.

When he was on his way returning with the sweet for his master, Sebastian while walking said "I know your there so it's no use to hide Sebastian said almost in a whisper" then the girl walked out from a hall and replied "you're smarter than the others around here" "all Sebastian said was I'm just one hell of a butler if I couldn't do that much then what kind of a butler would I be."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Nice to see you, good friend the girl said" with a voice cloaked in mystery. "Good to see you as well victoria it's been quite some time Sebastian replied" in his usual devious voice. I thought it was you he said "oh that's so kind of you she said" the young master wishes to see you Sebastian told her. All she said was "I want to stay a mystery a little longer." "I will allow you that wish and not tell the master your secret Sebastian said" "but sooner or later you must reveal yourself to ceil he added." And she ran off up the stairwell.

The three servants ran toward Sebastian, "Sebastian there's no sign of the girl said Finnian" "don't worry, I sent her up to the study to meet the young master said Sebastian." When victoria reached the study she took a small breath before entering as if preparing for what would happen next Sebastian walked up from behind her "don't you remember what you always used to say?"

" A choice to dream, dreams to nightmares, Nightmares to hope, Hope to nothing, Nothing to lose or forget, Fate is a looking glass waiting to be shattered by you victoria, Sebastian said" so go on and create a beginning to this tale and perhaps even a magnificent ending.

She took one more breath and gently opened the door to see ceil phantomhive at "hello I'm victoria nice to meet you she said."

Ceil glanced over to the girl and asked "what could have been possibly been doing in the forest?" she gave no response as though she thought the silence would answer his question. "While are you going to answer me" he said somewhat impatiently "I'm not quite sure myself what I was doing when I look back on things it's all a blur victoria responded" ceil could tell she was telling the truth by the look in her eyes. "Sebastian find something for victoria to do for now until we find her a proper job" ceil said. Victoria thanked ceil and left the room with Sebastian, "how mysterious ceil thought to himself."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As victoria walked downstairs with Sebastian she has a look on her face that showed no emotion and walked into the garden "finny Sebastian called" and within seconds a boy with blonde hair came running almost plowing down trees in his path "yes Sebastian he said" very eagerly. I would like you to have "victoria help you with the gardening" "yes Sebastian" he said again with the same amount of eagerness "I leave you in good hands " "goodbye" finny yelled to Sebastian flailing his arms wildly for quite some time before stopping.

"hello" he said to victoria "I'm finny nice to meet you nice to meet you as well" victoria responded in utter surprise on how enthuastic and happy he was compared to her but his enthusiasm was contagious and she began to smile herself just by looking at him. "What can I do to help in the garden" she asked finny "you can help me take care of the roses" victoria happily replied to finny Sebastian was watching from the window and saw everything "I haven't seen her smile since that day, the day she fell into darkness".

Later that day after all the work had been finished Sebastian escorted victoria to a room with a black door inside the first thing she saw was a window with white curtains the color of doves and held the same grace and serenity as the creature but when she looked at the room further she saw two dark colored wooden cupboard similar to the color on the door which they had entered through. The room overall was magnificent a contradiction of black and white intertwining in harmony.

around midnight in the room Sebastian took her to Sebastian was walking throughout the halls until he saw the door to the room victoria was staying in opened just a crack this small detail would have been insignificant to anyone else but Sebastian was quick to catch onto this detail. when he walked through the door he saw victoria sitting on the windowsill about to jump off even though they were on one of the highest points of the manor he wasn't worried in the least all he said to her was "make sure she was back by sunrise" she looked at Sebastian and he could tell by the look in her eyes that she understood him "you haven't changed a bit" Sebastian said as he walked out of the room then victoria jumped. the wind in her face was exhilarating yet she was so clam and right before she hit the ground she took a deep breath and burst upward ,she was flying.

The small breeze in her hair and the moon in the sky cast a magnificent glow on the dark night and mounted on her back was a pair of obsidian black wings. Victoria and her silhouette danced in the shadows of the night for hours Sebastian saw her dancing with such a melancholy emotion, but with a sense of joy as well and just by seeing her like this he knew victoria would be alright at least for the time being and for once Sebastian smiled with a real smile rather than the fake one he used in most situations in his daily life.


	4. Chapter 4

sorry it drones on in some parts i had to stick to origonal dialog

Chapter 4

The next morning ceil and Sebastian had left for a short ride and they took finny and the others with them. Victoria stayed in the large phantomhive estate to make sure the mess Mey-Rin finny and bard made at breakfast was to be cleaned up. When victoria reached the kitchen the mess that was there during breakfast was gone and as she walked through the room. Victoria knew it was the handiwork of Sebastian and as she walked she seemed to have a small look of amazement even though she knew this wasn't the extent of his power

She sighed as wondering what to do after overlooking the immaculate kitchen and dining room, and wandered throughout the labyrinth otherwise known as the estate. The elaborate works on the walls the furniture everything in the mansion was seemly perfect victoria made her way into the front grand hall knowing that they would arrive any second. And victoria readied herself to clean whatever Mey-Rin finny and bard would mess up when they arrive

The door was opened and in walked the three servants and slowly after ceil and Sebastian after looking at everyone victoria could tell ceil wasn't in a good mood based on the expression he had on his face but ceil also seemed intrigued at the same time. When I was in mid thought Mey-Rin finny and bard and t drag me away from the hall rambling about a costume party.

"Victoria, the earl trancy is holding a costume party" Mey-Rin said fast and full of energy and excitement. "Yeah and we can come as long as we have a costume for" it finny continued. "That's quite interesting" victoria said in response to the two of them. Victoria after hearing about the costume party only wondered what she would wear to such an event. She looked once more at ceils grim expression and Sebastian's look of concern hidden by a calm expression then victoria glided out of the room deep in thought.

By the day of the event victoria had composed a costume to wear to the social event held by the earl trancy. The costume was a grey dress that was had used a material that almost glowed in the light around it on the tips it has several designs resembling doves gliding in the skyline. they left in the morning to leave to go to the earl trancy's estate, bard, finny, and Mey-Rin rode in the front of the carriage while victoria rode inside the carriage with ceil and Sebastian. As they rode ceil was discussing with Sebastian about how the previous earl trancy had died three years earlier, "three years ago" ceil whispered to himself in a tone of remembrance.

Victoria looked over at him wondering what could have had happened, ceil continued talking about the earl trancy but with a different tone. Victoria continued looking out the window at the scenery as they passed over the area, but when she heard ceil mention a mysterious butler returning with the earl trancy and quickly became intrigued with the subject of a mysterious butler. When we reached the trancy household they carefully exited the carriage Sebastian exited first then victoria afterward ceil "shall I stay with the other three" victoria asked.

"No don't leave, not yet at least" he said in almost a whisper looking straight ahead ready to enter the house, but before Sebastian could knock the door opened in one motion.

Hello we've been expecting you keeping the same low tone while he stared blankly onward.

Sebastian gently looked up seeing a spider and Claude the trancy butler mentioned

"The trancy coat of arms bears a spider and because of it we don't kill them"

he continued. Then Claude led them into the house but when they entered ceil had that same look of remembrance yet this time he looked to be in pain he fell back onto Sebastian

"Young master, what's the matter" Sebastian said to ceil.

"It's nothing ceil sad carelessly in response to Sebastian while pushing him away.

"The earl trancy is away on business, and will be back in time for the ball" Claude said

I've set up tea in the drawing room and as Sebastian victoria and ceil entered the room Elisabeth ran up to ceil an hugged him but by the time victoria entered the room she saw two foreign men crying Sebastian whispered to victoria prince soma and Agni very old friends to the lord.

"Let's retire to our rooms to prepare for the ball" Sebastian said

Sebastian ceils and victoria exited the confusion in the drawing room and headed towards their rooms. They were led into their rooms by three identical looking servants. Ceils eyes widened and he slowed down by a small amount Sebastian looked at ceil with his ember red eyes he was worried but the reason was unknown to almost everyone and they had finally had come to their rooms victoria had been sitting on the windowsill looking at the enchanting gardens then prepared to go to the ball. When it was time for the ball, and victoria was running late she rushed towards the gran hall where the event was scheduled to be held.

Victoria carefully ran towards the hall and when victoria entered many of the people were looking at her silently judging her she continued walking until she reached the edge of the ballroom to the glass doors and she silently slipped into he garden she had seen from her window


End file.
